grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Woden
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Wildesheer |job = |status = Deceased |cod = Hair cut by Nick Burkhardt |wesenimage = 313-Wildesheer2.png |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Woden was a Wildesheer who first appeared in . He was killing and scalping men in uniform as he searched for worthy opponents. Appearances Woden was involved in a high speed chase with Aguilar, an OHP Officer. After deeming Aguilar worthy for keeping up with him, Woden pulled off the main road and stopped his car. He exited it before Aguilar caught up, and when Aguilar checked Woden's car, he ambushed him, broke his neck, and proceeded to scalp him. Later, Lee Mull, a Green Beret in uniform, got off of a bus. Once he walked past Woden's car, Woden got out and followed him. Mull heard the car door close and turned around to see Woden, but he continued walking. Woden continued to follow him until Mull turned around to confront him. They started fighting, and Mull quickly gained the upper hand as Woden fell to the ground. Woden got up and told him he was worthy before he woged and attacked Mull, killing and scalping him. Woden was in a hotel room with his recently collected scalps when the manager knocked on his door. Woden put the scalps in sulfuric acid and salt before he hung them up to dry. The manager told him to open the door because other guests were complaining about the smell. Woden said he would talk to them, but the manager just told him to finish up what he was doing and to open a window. The manager left, and Woden went to his window and saw an officer looking at his car. When Captain Renard, Nick, and Hank arrived, they saw the manager stumbling out of the hotel with a bloody nose. When Nick asked him what happened, he said that Woden hit him before stealing his truck. Later in the day, Woden stood across the street from the Portland Police Bureau. That night, he sat by a fire in the woods. He finished putting together the coat he made from the scalps he collected and put it on. He looked at a newspaper clip with Nick's photo circled before throwing the paper into the fire. While Woden was away from his camp to hunt, a park ranger found his illegal campground and the vehicle he stole. When Woden returned, he and another Wildesheer attacked the ranger, ripping the man apart. When Nick and Monroe prepared to fight the Wildesheer in the trailer, they stepped outside and were attacked by the two Wesen. Nick and Monroe were overwhelmed by the two Wildesheers and were further doomed when a third Wildesheer joined the fight. Nick and Monroe repeatedly tried and failed to cut the creatures' hair in order to defeat them and were about to be killed when Bart attacked one of the Wildesheer. All three of the creatures were then jumped by Nick and had their hair cut, killing them. Images Wildesheer woden1.png 312-Woden tanning scalps.png 312 Woden's cloak of hair.png 312-Woden's next target.gif 313-promo4.JPG 313-promo7.JPG 313-promo10.JPG 313-promo15.jpg 313-Woden eyes woged.png Wildesheer.gif 313-Wildesheer.png 313-Wildesheer fight.gif Trivia *His name comes from the Germanic god , the continental counterpart to the North Germanic Odin, who is the leader of the . *The mark on the left side of his face is the for "W," which means "mirth." Category:Deceased Characters